1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water dispensing systems and more particularly pertains to a new refrigerated beverage dispenser for dispensing a cool beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water dispensing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, water dispensing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water dispensing systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,159 to Stokes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,267 to Nelson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,462 to Russell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,149 to Sciortino; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,442 to Clack; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,318 to Berger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new refrigerated beverage dispenser. The inventive device includes an insulated housing having a generally rectangular configuration. The housing has a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, and opposed side walls. The front wall has an upper opening therein. The front wall has a lower opening therein. The lower opening is in communication with the upper opening. The lower opening is dimensioned for receiving a drinking glass therein. A refrigeration unit is disposed within the insulated housing. A reservoir is slidably received within the upper opening of the housing. The reservoir has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The closed lower end has a spout extending downwardly therefrom for positioning within the lower opening of the housing.
In these respects, the refrigerated beverage dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a cool beverage.